


Let Me In Your Window

by CadetDru



Series: cup of coffee [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Asexual Character, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), No beta we survive like alternate universe archival assistants, Romantic Fluff, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the flick of a cigarette lighter opening, this really isn't slow burn, what lighter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: It was annoying, one person in the world knowing just how Jon would like his tea. He didn't know anything else about Jon. Jon only knew that he was called Martin because of his nametag.(the Magnus Archives is a romantic comedy and you can't convince me otherwise)
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Series: cup of coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217660
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Bright and Early For The Daily Races

**Author's Note:**

> I promised multiple people/channels/servers on Discord that I was working on this.
> 
> People can develop a relationship without supernatural horror trauma. 
> 
> Compatibility is based on many things! I'll show you all!

There was no reason for Jon to stop on his way into the library for a cup of tea and a pastry at an overpriced cafe.Even if that seemed to be all he ate or drank that day. He could fend for himself. It had gradually become the best part of his day. He had to stop himself from throwing away his drink if Martin wasn't working. It was annoying, one person in the world knowing just how Jon would like his tea.

Jon only knew that he was called Martin because of his nametag. Martin knew just about everyone’s order.It was deeply, inherently, categorically one-sided. Jon was a customer.Their every interaction was based on the simple concept of Jon exchanging some of his money for Martin's labour and its resulting product of tea.They were not individuals. 

People didn't ask out their servers.People like Jon didn't, people who were already mad that they'd become a regular at their local cafe just because they were there three out of five days of the week. 

"Jon?" Martin said, just barely setting his cup down on the counter. He was scanning the room, his face lighting up when he saw Jon. Jon nearly tripped walking up to the counter.

A well-dressed middle-aged man reached for the cup.Martin quickly took it back before his fingers could touch it. "Eli, right?"

"Elias," he said in a distinctly commanding voice. Green eyes glittered. Jon felt awkward just looking at the two of them.

Martin was still holding Jon’s drink, pulling the cup closer to his shoulder as he handed over Elias’s coffee with his other hand. "Have a great day." Pleasantry exchanged, Elias stalked away.

Martin looked at Jon with a smile, and held out his drink."You're very diligent," Jon said. “Thank you.”

"I'd hate for you to be late for work," Martin said. He was both smiling and blushing, which was unfair. "If I had to remake your drink, you'd be stuck here with me for ages."

While Jon was able to stop himself from fully smiling back, he could feel his cheeks get hot. "Maybe another time then," Jon said.

Martin's blush faded and his smile shrank.He even narrowed his eyes. "You should probably get going," he said. He was dismissing Jon. Jon was in fact nothing more than any other customer trying to catch Martin's eye. Even if Jon did want to actually have a conversation with Martin, it wasn't like he could invite him out for coffee.

He wasn't thinking of potential date ideas.He was just running late for work. "Thank you," Jon said.He kept talking, which was awful: "I'll try to come in earlier tomorrow then."

"I don't work tomorrow," Martin said, with the same tight smile in place.He was still just standing there, talking to Jon.

"Hardly worth the trip, then," Jon said."No one makes my drink right but you."

Martin's laugh was such a fragile thing, a sharp sound startled out of him. "I knew they'd be sorry when I'm gone."

"Sorry?" Jon said, both echoing the word and trying to follow the conversational track.Martin couldn't be gone, where would he go?

"Applying for new jobs," Martin explained sheepishly. "I actually have an interview tomorrow. Jack, that's my boss, he knows and he... understands, I guess you'd say." Martin cleared his throat."Go! You'll be late! They'll bring someone like me in to replace you!"

Dismissed and discouraged, Jon left.Discretion was important when one was as disinterested as Jon was. He ran over his every word of the exchange as he went.


	2. There Doesn't Seem To Be Anyone Around

Martin’s schedule was completely opaque to Jon. He hadn’t tried to work out the pattern, if any. Jon knew for a fact that Martin wouldn’t be in that morning. He debated going in and staying away. The tea wouldn’t be as good, but he wasn’t relying on one person to make him happy.

Jack behind the counter was half as friendly as Martin and seemed to be smirking more than smiling. He was older and colder. He had the same look that he seemed to have whenever Jon came in on a day that Martin wasn’t working. Jon knew him just because Jack was the one working when Martin wasn’t. 

Jon was on the precipice of an all-out infatuation. Something had to be done to pull back from the brink or he’d tumble over. If they went on a date, then Jon would have to find a new cafe regardless of how the relationship went. Not that Jon needed a cafe at all. 

It would be completely overstepping to ask this person for Martin’s phone number and a copy of his work schedule. If Jon didn’t have the nerve or the right to ask Martin, it was truer still for Martin’s coworker. Everything could only be made more awkward. For the moment, it was only awkward for Jon because he was the only one who knew. 

Gertrude, Jon’s boss, was interviewing for another library assistant. Sasha was in on the decision-making process. Gertrude had asked Jon but he politely begged off, not wanting to have to talk to some underqualified nuisance. 

He tried not to listen, not eavesdrop on the interviews. He had a new book to read over lunch. He tried to focus on the plot, see if he could keep it fresh in his mind as he resumed his duties. People were in and out. 

He thought he heard Martin’s voice at one point. Lovesick hallucinations were upsetting in many ways. He wasn’t lovestruck. He was bored. He needed to find a way to go out, meet people, do something besides pining for someone he didn’t even know. 

“Words aren’t food,” Sasha said, interrupting his book.

“Does it matter?” Jon said. 

Sasha gave her most disapproving smile. “You need someone to look after you.”

“If you find them, I’m afraid I’m not hiring at this time but I will accept applications to keep on file.” Jon closed his book. “Speaking of which…”

“Gertrude thinks we have some viable candidates,” Sasha said.

“What do you think?”

“I think I found your next applicant, but he’s too nice for you,” Sasha said.

“Thanks,” Jon said. “I think I need a different change of pace.”

“Oh, but he’s an absolute sweetheart,” Sasha said.

“Gertrude must have eaten him alive.”

“No, she thought he’d be a good fit,” Sasha said. “She must have seen something that I didn’t, but you know what she’s like.”

“It’ll be interesting to see what she decides,” Jon said, picking his book back up. 


	3. Dues In Life To Pay

Sasha’s friend Tim was in publishing. That he was in books too, of a sort. The research library was a stable enough job, but Jon didn’t want to stay there forever. Jon was doing something along the lines of an informational interview. Tim was easy-going and affable, perfectly willing to explain what he did for the cost of a latte. He seemed so enthusiastic, it nearly broke Jon out of his own doldrums. 

Jon had suggested the cafe because he felt comfortable there. He took the seat so he was facing towards the counter. He’d miscalculated because it actually was making him feel tense. Martin was looking at them, which Jon knew because he was looking at Martin who was now frowning slightly. They’d met each other’s eyes multiple times. Martin was generally blushing, which couldn’t be his default state. Jon was making him uncomfortable by looking at him so much. 

Or.

Or there was the smallest chance that Martin thought Jon was there on a date. Tim was well outside of Jon’s league, but maybe Martin was overlooking that. Maybe Martin was jealous. Maybe Martin liked Jon on some level, maybe even liked him back.

Jon didn’t know how to signal that it wasn’t a date without standing on the table and shouting. It wasn’t that Tim wasn’t attractive, it was just that Jon didn’t feel that kind of pull. They didn’t seem like they’d want the same things out of a relationship. Jon didn’t think that he’d be able to keep up with him. 

Tim was still talking. Jon needed to focus. Romantic preoccupations weren’t like him. He had made a series of small but significant bad choices if this was where his day had brought him.

Tim turned to look at Martin and Jon’s stomach dropped. “Friend of yours?” Tim asked. His voice was gentle and understanding. He was pushing Jon over the precipice. 

“Oh, no,” Jon managed to say. He cleared his throat. “I’m a regular here, apparently.”

Tim’s already incandescent smile glowed. “What do you normally drink?”

Jon opened his mouth to speak.

“No, I bet it’s taken care of,” Tim said. He stood. “Be right back.”

Jon watched Tim chatting with Martin. Neither of them looked back at Jon. He needed to stop. To blink. To not feel jealous or possessive or anything else. Martin and Tim were both warm and friendly. They’d easily be good friends, maybe even a fling. 

Jon looked down at his empty mug. They’d been there for a while, it probably was a good idea to order something more. Tim was certainly gone long enough. Martin was probably more interesting to talk to.

“Martin says he knows how you take your tea, and has generously offered to pay for it himself,” Tim said. He was standing next to their table. His eyes focused on his phone as he typed something in. He looked up at Jon and gave a small smile. “It was very nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.”

“You too,” Jon said. Like that, Tim was gone and Jon was sitting alone with his dull realization that he liked this near-stranger. If he was going to be daydreaming, he could at least admit it to himself. 

He gradually realized someone was calling his name over and over. By the time he was startled enough to move, there was the quiet sound of a cup being placed on his table. The empty mug was picked up. “Are you alright?” Martin said softly.

Jon nodded. He still couldn’t speak, just try to collect his thoughts. He just wanted Martin to make a decision for him, present Jon with clear options.


	4. You Live Your Life, You Go In Shadows

Martin’s life was starting to fall into place. His mother was doing better, though not well by any means. She was comfortable, happier being tended to by nurses and fully qualified staff. 

He had a couple of promising job leads. He might even be able to stay on at the cafe and help out sometimes. He didn’t want to leave Jack in a lurch. He liked working there, it was comfortable and familiar.

He got a phone number from said customer’s non-date, even gave his in return. It was much easier to talk to someone who he hadn’t been shyly eyeing for months. Martin wasn’t a smooth operator by any means, but it was easy to flirt with someone like Tim.

Jon seemed so shy. Martin was used to being the shy one. He didn’t want to make Jon uncomfortable in case he’d misinterpreted anything. Tim didn’t seem to approve of this method of approach. Martin had tried to tell Tim that he didn’t think Jon would necessarily like him, for a range of reasons from gender to industry to hairstyle. Tim just laughed. He strongly encouraged Martin to make the first real move if he was interested. Buying Jon another tea could be a good start. 

Jon seemed frozen, lost in thought. Martin wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, a kiss to the top of the head to gently get his attention. That was an awful idea. Instead he put down the fresh cup, picked up the old one to take away.

Jon’s gaze focused on Martin’s hand, but he didn’t look up.

“Are you alright?” Martin said. He was surprised at how soft his own voice was. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jon hadn’t even heard him.

Jon just nodded. 

Martin exhaled. “What gallery do you want to go to?”

Jon looked up at him. “What?” he said, a bit incredulously.

Martin sat down in the empty seat by Jon. “I was thinking we could go to a gallery.”

“We,” Jon repeated. Martin couldn’t tell if Jon was trying to mimic Martin’s voice.

“You and me,” Martin said. His bravado failed him. “If you’d want to, I mean,” he said. 

Jon wasn’t blinking, just staring. Martin had to look away, then quickly glanced back. Jon was on the verge of saying something. Martin had a rough idea of how to get him to respond.

Martin stood up to take the cup away. He smiled as sadly as he could. 

“I’d love to,” Jon said.

“If you’re sure,” Martin said. “Why don’t you think of your favorite gallery and I’ll see if I can leave early.”

“Go now,” Jon said. It wasn’t even a question. He couldn’t understand what Martin was suggesting.

“Why not?” Martin said, aiming for a shy smile. “Do you have other plans this afternoon?” 

“No,” Jon said. “I… you’re right, why not.”

Jack would understand if Martin had a shorter shift than originally scheduled. Martin talked to him to be sure, quickly taking off his apron to make sure Jon hadn’t left already. Everything was actually falling into place. 

Jon was still there, with the shy smile he sometimes had. “You sure you can just leave work like this?” he said quietly.

Martin nodded. They walked out together. “My boss is very understanding. So, where are we going?”


	5. Making Rhymes of Yesterday

Jon and Martin did not hold hands as they walked around, trying to appreciate art together. They did have a hushed conversation about where they were from and who they wanted to be. They compared their number of siblings (zero) and favorite ice cream flavors. 

After a while, they went out for dinner. They talked about their hobbies. Jon could never read the same author twice and had a series of second-hand bookstores he had to frequent to dispose of the books when he was done. Martin kept rereading and was worried he was too influenced by it.

“What do you write about?” Jon asked.

Martin took a sip of water to keep from coughing. “Do you want to read my poetry or just a synopsis?”

“A synopsis for now,” Jon said.

Martin took a very subtle, very shallow breath. He could not show Jon his poetry. Ever. There was too much about slender wrists and deep-set eyes. About longing and loneliness and other sharp emotions he was trying to file down. “Just how I feel, what it’s like living here.”

Jon waited for Martin to go on. 

“Do you live alone?” Jon asked. Immediately he winced. “I don’t mean… I don’t. Not that you…I just don’t.”

Martin waited to see if Jon would stop talking on his own before jumping in. “I have a flatmate. I’m hoping if I get a new job that might change.”

Jon shrugged. “I'm still living with my uni flatmate. And her girlfriend who is over all the time."

"Hard to be a third wheel."

"Yeah, it's strange enough living with my ex-girlfriend." Jon closed his eyes and tilted his head. "That's not… I don't… I'm not straight."

Martin pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "I didn't think you were, considering."

Jon opened his eyes. "Well, yes, quite. It's not like it was a phase."

"Some people experiment with heterosexuality in their youth and just realize it's right for them."

Jon exhaled heavily, readying himself to dive into some soul-baring infodump.

"I'm homoromantic grey ace," Martin said quickly. "That's gay, if you're not up on all the new-fangled terminology."

Jon was poleaxed. "Biromantic ace," he said.

"Perfectly compatible on paper then," Martin said. "Labels out of the way, we can go back to comparing living situations."

"Your flatmate an ex?" Jon asked.

"No, just a flatmate. Why did you ask?"

"I'm just… we've gone from the cafe to the gallery to here," Jon said. "When we're done, where do we go next?"

"At some point we'll have to go to our separate homes," Martin said. He wanted to see the look on Jon's face.

"Exactly. But you could come back to mine for..." Jon trailed off.

"Wine? Tea?" Martin asked.

"Right. A drink of some kind," Jon said.

"Do you even own tea? You come in every day."

"I like the cafe," Jon said. "It makes me happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," Martin said. "I endeavour to give satisfaction."

Jon tied with his napkin. "There's a chance that Georgie is over at Melanie's so you and I could just talk."

"Right," Martin said.

"I do mean just talk," Jon said.

"Right. First date," Martin said. It didn't exactly apply, but it was close. "How about another night? I was expecting to go straight home after work and collapse." 

"Oh, sorry, of course," Jon said. "I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too," Martin said. 

They left the restaurant, meandering along together in silence. "I'm trying to think of a poem of mine that you might not hate."

Jon let his hand brush against Martin's. "I'm sure you can write a new one if necessary."

Martin's laugh was so loud and abrupt, they forgot the awkwardness of a potential good night kiss. They also forgot to exchange any contact information. 


	6. Confusion is Nothing New

Martin didn’t get Jon’s phone number at the end of their first date. Jon was early to the cafe the next day that Martin worked. Martin had been busy putting together a respectable work wardrobe. He was waiting to hear back about the job he’d interviewed for. His schedule was erratic as ever and not hearing from Jon made perfect sense. But he hadn't had a chance to.

Jon all but ran up to Martin, eyes blazing. "I'm sorry," he said. Martin winced. He wasn't emotionally prepared to deal with someone who apologized for nothing. If there was an actual reason Jon was apologizing, if he'd gotten together with his ex again or exclusive with Tim, then Martin would honestly rather not hear it. "Can I--" Jon said.

"Your drink's already started." Martin was ready for him, phone number scrawled on a napkin that he handed. "On me," he said. 

Jon didn't seem to notice that he hadn't paid for his drink. Jon was looking at the string of numbers rather than Martin himself. Jon hadn't wanted to stop just talking to Martin about anything at all. 

Martin called out Jon's name for his drink. Jon hadn't gotten very far away. "I don't suppose you can leave early again," Jon said.

"Aren't you on your way to work?" Martin said.

"So?" Jon said.

"So, getting in trouble at work for a vague second date doesn't seem very smart," Martin sai. 

"You walked out of here for our first date," Jon said, just a touch too loud.

"Jack already knows I'm quitting. Cutting back. Whatever. You have a better job than this. You should try to keep it." 

Jon didn't seem convinced.

"You have my phone number. Call me now, I'll have yours. We can coordinate for once you're done today."

Martin hesitated, leaning over the counter closer to Jon. Jon leaned in too. Martin kissed Jon, a brush of his lips against Jon's temple. "I'll talk to you later."

"You'd better," Jon said darkly. Nothing about the kiss. He just took his tea and left. He seemed to be a little less rushed, a little springier in his step. 

Martin went back to work. 


	7. There Is Thunder In Our Hearts

Martin was offered one of the jobs he'd interviewed for. Martin had accepted his new position, and was overlapping shifts at the cafe with his new job. He was hoping that he'd be able to see Jon more once things were settled, but he was trying to coordinate in the meantime. Jon's job seemed to afford him much more flexibility than Martin thought was feasible. 

Everything was moving very quickly. Gertrude had been very kind throughout the process and seemed to see a good deal of potential in Martin. He'd felt so bad, he pointed a couple of the intentional typos in his CV. It didn't seem to matter. She wanted him to work for her and that's how it was going to be. 

He dressed nicely for his first day, very professionally. He was greeted by Sasha, who was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and fuzzy slippers. He started to mentally reconfigure his expectations of the research library.

Sasha showed him around, introducing him to people. Michael appeared to be about 92 years old and distrustful of everyone who wasn't Gertrude herself. Rosie was kind and keen.

Sasha hesitated before their next introduction. "So, normally I'd warn you about Jon being curmudgeonly and terrible, but he's just started a new relationship so now he's just pining and texting all day."

"I'm sure that's fine," Martin said, not letting the name land.

"So, I've hidden a stuffed dog in the office where Jon is right now," Sasha explained. "Have him help you find it. If you still want to work here, we'll pick up after lunch."

It seemed like Sasha was just extending her own lunch, but it was fair enough.

Martin knocked on the door, and saw a very familiar figure hunched over a book. "Hey, have you seen a dog in here?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jon said, looking up.

"Sasha has apparently hidden a stuffed dog for me to find," Martin said. "Some kind of first day scavenger hunt."

"This is why she doesn't normally train people," Jon said.

"Right. Well. Martin Blackwood." He held out his hand to shake. "I'm the new boy here."

Jon stared at it. "Jonathan Sims," he said. "Jon. Obviously. You know that." He shook Martin's hand, relaxed into just holding Martin's hand. "Congratulations, Martin."

"Thank you," Martin said softly. "Like my new job?"

"I didn't know you'd be here," Jon said. He let go of Martin's hand.

"I didn't know you would either," Martin said. "You really haven't told me that much about your work. Would you not have wanted me to come?"

"I'd have asked to train you myself. Sasha's wasting your time with this thing." Jon produced the stuffed dog from its nestled hiding spot on the bookshelf. 

Martin held the stuffed dog to his chest. "She said I can go to lunch now."

"Oh, good," Jon said.

"She said you're pining away back here."

Jon narrowed his eyes, then froze. "We could go to lunch together."

"Right! Sounds good."

"We could always go to lunch together," Jon said.

Martin laughed. "Let's just start with today and go from there." He put the dog back on the desk. "And that kind of leads into something I was wanting to ask you but I wasn't sure."

"What's that?"

"Well, I've got this new title of library assistant, which apparently consists of being sent on wild goose chases and having lunch with my boyfriend."

Jon cocked his head just a little. "And?"

"Well, titles and labels and all… I was wondering if you are my boyfriend."

"Of course," Jon said without hesitation, as if he'd given it a moment's thought before. "Same as you're mine. If you want to be."

Martin nodded. Jon kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. "So, let's eat." 


End file.
